There are known in the prior art display racks comprising an assembly of members including hollow uprights having a plurality of vertically elongated and vertical spaced slots formed in a wall thereof. These slotted upright members are adapted to receive various forms of brackets to facilitate the mounting of shelves, hang rods and hang rings and the like on the rack. In particularly, one of the most commonly used type of brackets which is employed to hold a rod in position on the frame uprights is a "barrel clip". More specifically, this clip is stamped from sheet metal and then bent, so as to provide a pair of plate-like fingers adapted to be inserted in a pair of adjacent slots in the upright and having slots in the inner ends of the fingers for receiving wall portions of the upright at the lower edge of the slots. In addition, these members are formed with barrels for receiving the rod.
While the barrel clip of the type described above functions satisfactorily to mount a rod in position on the display rack, it is relatively complicated for the result received thereby. It is moreover expensive to construct.
I have invented a display rack hook which overcomes the disadvantages of devices such as the barrel clip described thereinabove. My display rack hook is adapted securely to hold a number, such as a rod is adapted securely to hold a number, such as a rod in position on a display rack. By use of my hook such a rod can rapidly and expeditiously be applied to the rack. My display hook simpler than are clips of the prior art intended to accomplish the same purpose. My display rack hook is appreciably less expensive to manufacture than are the clips of the prior art for accomplishing the same purpose.